


Glossary

by LilithPan



Series: Harry Potter Kpop Magic Extravaganza [1]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, K-pop, NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Glossary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithPan/pseuds/LilithPan
Summary: Explanation of invented terms and magical powers for the Harry Potter/kpop crossover I'm writing
Series: Harry Potter Kpop Magic Extravaganza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060058





	Glossary

**Author's Note:**

> freelyoriginalnerd asked for a glossary in the comments and I shall deliver. This probably won't make any sense whatsoever if you haven't read the actual story.

**Original Terms:**

_Feirean_ : magical people  
_Kafeian_ : non-magical people

_Feima_ : magical energy  
_Feina_ : unit for measuring Feima  
_Mafeima_ : Feima in an area (feina per cubic meter)  
_Afeima_ : Feima in a person

_Peisoma_ : magical smartphone, usually in the form of an invisible bracelet, functions via telepathy  
_Apama_ : memory ball, used to store and share information like a USB that can display its own content  
_Leiluzman_ : energy lines  
_Leiluzfeima_ : Feirean able to manipulate leiluzman, make them solid or travel through them  
_Bohama_ : 'normal' world  
_Sibohama/bubble_ : demiplane where Feirean build their homes

**Magical powers:**

_Weaving_ : environment-focused magic.   
_Swaying_ : people-focused magic.

Baekhyun: _Swaying, Mental_ : Siren Song (Attention, Emotion, Visual), Emotional Control  
Yoongi: _Weaving, Illusion_ : Creation, Danger Seeing, Shield  
Taemin: _Swaying, Magical_ : Heal, Aura, Siren Song (Attention)  
Mark Tuan: _Weaving, Energy_ : Leiluzfeima, Gravity Control, Pattern Seeing  
Jongin: _Swaying, Physical_ : Heal, Attack, Astral Projection  
Jackson: _Swaying, Physical_ : Heal, Attack, Shapeshift (Animal)  
Taeyong: _Swaying, Mental_ : Heal, Emotional Control, Truth Seeing, Telepathy  
Jimin: _Swaying, Magical_ : Heal, Attack, Magic Control  
Kun: _Weaving, Sibohama_ : Manipulation, Telekinesis  
Ten: _Weaving, Illusion_ : Camouflage, Invisibility, Leiluzfeima  
Jungkook: _Weaving, Energy_ : Control, Leiluzfeima, Invisibility  
Lucas: _Weaving, Energy_ : Control, Transformation, Shield  
Mark Lee: _Swaying, Magical_ : Soul Seeing, Aura, Astral Projection  
Dejun: _Weaving, Object_ : Telekinesis, Retrocognition  
Yeonjun: _Swaying, Mental_ : Siren Song (Emotion), Compulsion  
Jeno: _Weaving, Illusion_ : Creation, Camouflage, Ward, Telekinesis  
Jaemin: _Swaying, Physical_ : Heal, Possess, Memory Manipulation, Spying (Visual), Tracking  
Yangyang: _Swaying, Magical_ : Magic Control, Heal, Translation  
Soobin: _Weaving, Sibohama_ : Creation, Manipulation  
Taehyun: _Swaying, Mental_ : Siren Song (Attention, Emotion), Stun, Emotional Control

**Pets:**

Soobin: _Purple (보풀의(fluffy))_ : [Pufferbelly](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/128669008991/pufferbelly-generally-considered-one-of-the)  
Yoongi: _Sam_ : [Nibblets](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/158683576617/nibblet-small-magical-creatures-and-cousins-to)  
Kai: _Hana_ : [Enfield](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/81018984192/enfield-rather-like-the-more-common-crup-the)  
Taemin: _Steve_ : [Anapa Hound](https://themonsterblogofmonsters.tumblr.com/post/128949918601/anapa-hound-believed-to-be-the-ancestor-of-grims)


End file.
